Stormblood: Kiyo
by novakal
Summary: Finally tired of one night stands and short, romantic flings with Eorzeans she comes across, Kiyo, a bard from Gridania, starts a journey pursuing more intimate romance amid the aftermath of the fall of Zenos. With Lyse heading the resistance and Zenos dead, she believes that things have finally settled down enough for her to go after someone. (R34, Contains heavy smut).


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%; text-align: center;"Chapter 1:/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I sat down at the table with a huff, taking the circlet from my brow, shivering as it brushed over the tips of my ears. "What do we got?" I asked my free company, Crosstalk, as they took places around the table with me./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Usoris, our warrior, set a large wooden crate full of clinking bottles on the table. "Mun-tuy brew, and mead from the Quicksand," his deep voice rumbled. "What do you want?" His massive hands rattled through the bottles, pulling a few out from the crate and setting them on the table./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I eyed the alcohol. "Gimme a mead."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Same here," said Bliss, our scholar. She sat next to me, thumbing through one of her books./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Usoris swept two of the bottles towards us. I set my circlet on the table and picked up the bottle, popping the cap off. The mead was just the perfect amount of bitter and fruity./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""So what's next, May?" Roman asked. He set his brass knuckles on the table and looked to the captain of our company, a serious Miqo'te with silver-blonde hair and faded hazel eyes./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"May and Julius, her Au Ra partner, stood up. "Now that we've taken down Zenos," she began, "and Lyse has established herself with the resistance, it's time for us to step back." May had been working with us from the beginning, bringing all eight of us together after the Seventh Umbral Calamity. She was a powerful leader, menacing paladin, and careful judge of character. Julius was her second-in-command, a studious black mage and strategist. He had guided us carefully through all manner of dangerous places and helped us take down primals with quick thinking./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The Scions have let us know that things are calm for the moment," Julius informed us. "They'll keep us posted on any further updates. Meanwhile, we've got a couple of options." he motioned for May to continue./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She placed her smooth fingers against the table. "Roman." The hyuran monk raised his eyebrows. "Are you still interested in testing yourself in the Temple?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yes I am."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"May nodded. "Excellent. I'll be going with you. Bliss, Heather, you in?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather, our machinist, smiled and nodded. She was a pretty hyuran girl, with black hair and bright orange eyes./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Bliss, also a hyuran, sporting blonde hair touched with pink highlights, closed her book. "I'm in. When are we going?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""We'll head out tomorrow morning. I'll meet you all in Rhalgr's Reach just after sunrise."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Copy that." Heather twirled a bullet between her fingers./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Julius took the lead again. "The rest of you are coming with me. Hirana, Usoris, Kiyo, I need you to meet me at Porta Praetoria tomorrow, at roughly noon. We're going to investigate Skalla, at the request of the resistance. See if we can find anything of worth to Ala Mhigo. Everyone clear?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Aye!" we all called./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Heather, Kiyo, you got the house tonight?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Sure do," I replied./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Don't forget to feed the chocobos. See you all in the morning," May dismissed us. Immediately, six flashes of purple spells scattered our meeting room with light as Usoris, Julius, May, Hirana, Bliss, and Roman all teleported from the mansion. Heather and myself remained at the table./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Well," Heather said, reaching for a bottle from the crate. "Best get the shit out of the way."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"'The shit' was the usual work. Feeding the chocobos, cleaning up messes from our various crafting work, sorting through any mail the moogles brought us. Mundane, but important. May ran a tight ship in the free company, and we all owed her a lot. This was the least we could do./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Of course, that didn't mean we didn't fuck around while we did it. Usually I did my portions halfway tipsy on whatever booze I could find./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"We checked in with our retainers, handing over their weekly pay and getting reports on what they'd collected for us while we were away. After feeding the chocobos and checking in on our communal garden, we locked up the doors and headed inside for the night./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather snapped her fingers, and the fireplace lit up. The rest of our lights dimmed, and we sat down with a bottle of caelumtree wine, fresh from our friends in the Vath tribe./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Everything going okay in Gridania?" Heather asked me./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""At the moment, yeah," I replied. "I got put on watch at Baelsar's Wall last week. They're still cleaning up that mess, and I got to help deal with the magical residue." Despite my general occupation being with the free company, I was still signed to the Twin Adders, and I worked with the Godsbow somewhat regularly. "Messy stuff. Everything okay in Ishgard?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather was a machinist, and worked with the folks in the Brume and the knights of the Holy See, acting as a bridge between the groups. "Starting to smooth over," she replied. "Still some tension, especially with the knights. They weren't very happy when we killed Thordan. But the dragons aren't a threat anymore, and that's what most of the people were worried about."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I sipped at the wine, enjoying the flavor. The crackling fireplace warmed me pleasantly. "Hilda still single?" I inquired. Hilda was another machinist, and an advocate for the people of the lower class in Ishgard. She was also a very pretty lady, and I'd been trying to get a chance to talk to her./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather smiled at me. "I think so, but I've seen her alone with Joye more than a few times. Keep your pants up."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I set my glass down and got to my feet, sashaying toward her with a seductive sway in my hips. She licked her lips as I settled on my knees in front of her chair. "What if I don't want to?" I purred, flicking my tail. I hooked my fingers into my belt loops and gazed at her intently./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather tipped back the rest of her wine and set the glass on the table next to her chair, and met my eyes. "Calm down, kitty," she whispered./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I set my hands on her thighs, dragging my nails down over the fabric of her skirt. A shiver ran through me, followed by a spreading internal heat. Her bright eyes flashed in the firelight, and she caressed my cheek. My ears flicked as I closed my eyes, enjoying her touch against my skin, my tail curling around my feet with pleasure. As her hand left my face, I crawled up onto her lap, straddling her thighs and setting my grip on her shoulders. Heather bit her lip and and relaxed against the cushioned seat, and I lowered my face to hers./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather was my favorite person to kiss. She took it very carefully and slowly, running her hands up my sides as her soft lips clashed with mine. I kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, before going back to her mouth, opening mine just slightly and pressing my tongue forward. Hers met mine, and our kisses became wet and messy. She pulled back and moved her face to my neck, biting at my skin. I purred at the gentle pain, closing my eyes and savoring the feeling as I clutched her body. My fingers dragged at her clothes, my instincts begging me to shred them off of her, but I let it go slow. Heather liked it slow, and I was good at adapting for my partners./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"We kissed each other in front of the fire for several minutes, as I slowly grew hotter from the tension. I pressed down, gently grinding my hips on her thighs, my feet dangling off the cushion. Heather pushed her hands against me, running them up my stomach and ribs, resting the tips of her fingers on my breasts. I bit my lip, wanting her to grab me and shake me to pieces in her grip. I set a finger at her neck, my Allagan ring touching her skin. She flinched from the cold metal, as I dragged my finger down over her collar, between her breasts, and down her torso./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I reached the hem of her skirt, contemplating whether to go for my prize now, or to wait it out longer. Heather decided for me, taking hold of my wrist and pushing my hand into the top of her skirt. I felt the top seam of her smallclothes, my cheeks flushing with heat as I pushed against the fabric, feeling the wetness of her arousal./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Suddenly she pulled my hand back up. My heart skipped a beat as Heather took control, and she grabbed my neck to pull me toward her face. Our lips slammed together, and she pushed her tongue against me. I opened my mouth just a touch, and she pushed through, tangling her tongue with mine. Heather broke away after a minute, breathing heavily and pushing me away. Lust filled me, and I went down for more, wanting to satisfy the hunger./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather placed a hand against my chest. "Down, girl," she commanded./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I stopped, baring my teeth in slight annoyance. "Where do you want me?" I whispered./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""On the floor, where you belong."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"My heart fluttered, and I lowered myself to the rug in front of her chair, sitting on my knees. Heather slid forward, and spread her legs. Her skirt hiked up, showing me her wet smallclothes. She pulled her skirt up, holding it at her waist. "Take them off, kitty."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I reached up, sliding my fingers under the straps of the underclothes, and slid them towards me. Heather raised her hips slightly to allow me to pull them off, lifting her feet as I dragged them off her ankles. I eyed her exposed pussy now, dangling the garment from my fingers. "What do you want, master?" I begged./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather reached forward, grabbing the back of my head and pulling me towards her crotch. I dropped her smallclothes as my mouth came into contact with the warm skin of her vagina. Excitement skipped through me, as I snaked my tongue out and probed her vulva. She inhaled sharply, and relaxed her grip on my head some as I began my work./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I loved giving oral, especially to girls. Listening to their breathing quicken, feeling the twitch in their legs as they responded to me...nothing like it. I dragged my tongue around her labia, trying to push inside but not quite managing. I could taste her though, and that taste drove me to continue. I wanted more, and I knew that giving her what she wanted was likely to bring me more of Heather's work later./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I closed my eyes as I ate her out, imagining all the things I wanted her to do to me. I hope she ties me to the bed again, I thought. I hope she bites my ears, and pulls my tail, oh, sweet Twelve. My fingers curled into the soft flesh of her legs, as I silently hoped my patron was pleased with me. Heather moaned quietly as I finally drove my tongue inside her, licking at her flesh and purring with the sounds she made./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"My jaws became sore after a few minutes, and Heather could tell. She let go of my scalp and set her hands on my shoulders, pushing me away. She smiled at me, and my heart melted. I blushed as we gazed into each others eyes, my lover drawing me closer to her with every flicker of emotion that crossed her face. I almost wished we were eternally bonded, so I could look into her eyes like that all the time, but I knew that wouldn't happen./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"What I did know would happen was simple enough. Tonight, Heather was making me her bitch, and I was happy to do whatever she wanted. My fingers found her smallclothes on the floor, and I flicked them away, hoping mine would join them soon./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Stand up," Heather said. I did so. "Now turn around."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"What are you gonna do? I thought giddily as I slowly rotated. Bend me over? Tie my wrists? Both? I felt Heather stand up behind me, and then her calloused hands pressing against my waist. My knees felt weak. She pressed herself against me in a sort of hug, her hands wandering around my front. My tail was stuck between us, twitching back and forth between our legs. Her fingers danced at my belt buckle as she kissed my neck, her warm breath sending chills through my body. Heather grabbed my waist and pulled me against her, her bare hips pressing against my ass. I reached down for my belt, desperate to get my clothes off./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She smacked my hand away. "Let me," she whispered. I nodded, and she got to work with the buckle, unclipping it and loosening my trousers. Her expert fingers pulled at the buttons, and my trousers fell to the floor around my feet. Heather's touch went to my smallclothes, pressing through the white fabric to my sensitive skin, but a moment later she dragged her hands up, underneath my shirt, pulling at the hem. I raised my arms, and Heather pulled my shirt over my head and off my body, leaving just my chemise. She threw the shirt to the floor, and cupped my breasts in her hands through the thin garment. I smiled at the twinge of sensitivity, resisting the urge to turn around and pull her into more kisses./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather pinched both of my nipples through the chemise, and gently bit my ear. Instinctively, I flicked it away, but relaxed as my ears returned to their natural position and Heather moved down. She bit my neck again, a touch harder. I squeaked in pleasure, a tingling sensation shooting down my body. "What do you want, kitty?" she whispered teasingly./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I want you to fuck me," I purred, "until I can't walk straight."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Her hands moved around my body, resting against my back. One of them slowly moved down my spine, towards my butt. She grabbed the base of my tail, and I jumped in response to the sudden tension. I flicked my tail up between her legs, dragging the end over the inside of her thighs. "Down, Kiyo," Heather said. I dropped down to my knees, her grip leaving my tail as I did so. "All the way," she instructed./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I went down on my hands, feeling the soft rug between my fingers as I arched my back and presented my ass to Heather, waving my tail over my back. I looked back at her, desperate for her to make a move on me. As I turned my head back to the fireplace, I heard a scraping along the floor as she pushed the chair out of the way. Suddenly her fingers were against my skin, grabbing at my hips, pulling at the fabric of my smallclothes. The garment dragged down my thighs, finally exposing me to her. Heather's fingertips danced around on my ass, playing along my thighs, before she finally pressed two fingers against my pussy. Please go inside me, I begged silently. Her touch ran along my labia, moving towards my clit, just brushing the hyper-sensitive spot as her fingernails dragged through the hair above my vagina. I pressed my face into the rug, burying my sharp fingernails into the material./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"My body shuddered as Heather pressed her fingers inside me. Oh, Hydaelyn. I lost myself in bliss as she began running her fingers in and out, putting pressure on me. Her other hand firmly gripped my ass, pushing me forward into the floor. She dragged her fingers along the flesh inside me, knowing exactly where I wanted her. Heather moved faster, back and forth, in and out. Her grip on me increased as she sped up, a slight pain as her fingernails jabbed into my hips. I felt an orgasm start to build, and my toes curled against the floor as Heather continued./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Her fingers left me. I gently moaned in annoyance as I felt empty, missing her touch. She grabbed my leg with one hand, digging into my muscle as she flipped me over onto my back. With a sinister smile on her face, Heather crawled on top of me, sitting down on my hips. I pushed up slightly, trying to grind my needy pussy against her, but she shoved my thigh down against the floor. "Naughty, Kiyo," she said. "You don't get to cum until I say so."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Yes, Heather."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"My dominator leaned forward and pressed her fingers against my sternum, lowering her face just above me. "Call me master, kitty," she whispered in a threatening tone./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"My heart pounded, and I could almost feel myself getting wetter. "Yes, master."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Good girl." Heather leaned down and bit at my neck, a little harder this time. She grabbed the hem of my chemise and pulled it up, settling the garment above my breasts. There was a spark in her beautiful eyes now, and she grabbed at my breasts like she would die without them. My back arched underneath her, almost painfully with her weight on me. Heather moved her hands and bit the skin around my nipples, leaving little red marks and sending little lightning bolts of pleasure through me. I'm going to be a mess in the morning, I thought with a giddy smile. My ears flattened, my tail sweeping back and forth as I felt myself blushing./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather sat up again, with labored breath. She gyrated her ass against my hips for a moment, then moved down to press her lips against mine once again. By the Twelve, I love kissing you. I moved my hands up her body, sliding my fingers up her torso, bringing them to rest on her neck. She pulled away from the kiss and grabbed my wrists with one hand, holding them firmly but gently together. She pushed them down, smacking my hands against the floor above my head, restraining my arms. I blushed and bit my lip as she looked down at me from above, like the goddess that she was./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Heather snapped her fingers, a cold feeling wrapping around my wrists and pinning them to the floor. She sat up, her hands free to work without interruption. Binding magic, you dirty princess. I bucked my hips a little, trying to push her into being more aggressive. Heather grabbed my chin, coming down next to my ear. Her lips brushed the soft skin. "Do you want to cum, Kiyo?" she whispered, biting gently at me./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I could barely manage a nod, a hot flash taking my body. The insides of my thighs were slick. "Yes, master."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She growled in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You can cum when I do. Understand, kitty?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I moaned in reply. Heather rose up from my body, pulling her shirt off, then her chemise, and finally dragging down the skirt from her waist. I marvelled at her body, hardly able to take my gaze away from her toned muscles, perfect breasts, her gorgeous black hair, her sparkling eyes reflecting the firelight as she looked down at me, her Miqo'te toy. She dropped down to her hands and knees next to me, planting a gentle kiss on my lips, then she rotated her body and straddled my face, her knees on either side of my head as she lay over my body. I felt her tongue drag over my labia, and eagerly pressed my face against her pussy, shoving my tongue inside her./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She was so wet. I could feel it sliding over my cheeks as we ate each other out. I did my best, but it was difficult to focus on my task of making her cum while she simply devoured my vagina. Her tongue was everywhere, brushing over my clit, pressing inside me. Her hands were an iron grip on my thighs, pulling them apart and spreading me like the slut she turned me into. I managed to get my tongue on her clit, and leaned forward to set my lips on it. I sucked at the skin around it, finally getting an audible moan out of her, feeling her fingernails stab into me as she responded to my work./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I think you're almost there, Master, I thought as I kept going. I wished I had my hands free, so I could spread her thighs apart and shove my tongue deeper inside her. But I worked with what I had, using my canines to bite at her thighs just beside her pussy. I bit a little harder than I would at her neck, leaving harsh red marks all around her crotch. Her legs began to tremble. I smiled, and went back in for more./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"At last, Heather reached the cliff of orgasm. She pressed her hands against my waist, arching her back and stiffening with the pleasure I had given her. I kept going, circling her clit with my tongue, trying to make it last. I was a good Miqo'te, and I would serve my master to the best of my ability. After a few moments, she relaxed, and I stopped, resting my head against the rug with a heavy breath. Heather dropped her weight on me, trembling from the aftereffects. "You're a good girl," she said quietly./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Thank you, master."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Do you want to cum now?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Please, master. I need it." I certainly did. I couldn't contain myself. If Heather wasn't going to give it to me, I would stay on this rug and masturbate until I was satisfied. But I didn't have to, thank the Twelve./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She spread my legs apart, laying them flat on the rug. From her touch, the cold feeling of the aetherial chains snaked down my legs until they wrapped around my ankles and pinned me fully to the floor. Oh, Menphina, yes! Heather dragged her body off of mine, and moved herself between my legs. She kissed at my navel, going lower and lower until her warm breath brushed the skin around my pussy. Then her fingers probed at my entrance, pressing themselves easily inside./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"First one finger, then two. She started slow, moving faster and faster as the moments ticked by. It wouldn't be long, as horny as I was. I felt her kisses against my clit, then her tongue swirling around it, as her fingers pounded inside me, in and out. At least, I couldn't help it. Her fingers deep enough inside me to hit her hand, I came. I think I even squirted a little, but I wasn't sure. I didn't notice over the rolling waves of pleasure moving through me. My toes curled as I pulled against the magical restraints, my chest expanding and contracting with fast breath./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"It faded. Sadly, far too fast. I felt Heather's chains vanish, and pulled my arms down again. She moved next to me, sitting on her knees as I caught my breath. "You're so cute," she said./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I blushed and bit my lip, trying not to look at her. "You're amazing," I told her./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She giggled. My heart skipped a beat at the sound. I felt a surprising touch underneath me, and Heather lifted me off the rug. I smiled at her, feeling so fucking special just being in her arms as she began to carry me from the room. "Let's go to bed," she said./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I nodded, raising my arm and looking at the fire. I snapped my fingers, and the magical flame vanished with a wisp of white smoke. Heather carried me down the hall to her room, and we fell asleep in each others arms./p 


End file.
